The Lost Little Boy
by Interstella
Summary: The Sanzoparty come across a small orphaned boy and find out about his unexpected past. The goddess was interfereing again... GokuXSanzo -COMPLETE


The lost little boy

By Belebay BB

Summary: The Sanzo-Ikkau meet a young orphan and find out weird things about the boy's sad past. GokuXSanzo GojyoXHakkai.

Warnings: Slash. Language. Childish squabbling (not from the kid as much as Gojyo and Goku...) Really weird idea. I'm not weird... honestly... I'm just a little odd, that's all...

BB A/N: In this story, Sanzo has been told about his past life and his lineage and all that stuff. So if something's a little out of place, then it was probably meant to be that way. Please note that at this time, I have only seen the first five DVD's plus DVD 10 and the movie requiem.

I do not own Saiyuki, if I did, it would be crossed over with Gravi and FMA... and some other stuff... Maybe I should write a fic about that... 'If I owned Saiyuki'... -goes away to contemplate story.-

The lost little boy

"Naa na naa na naa na." The small child pretended to be a siren as he pushed a small toy truck across the ground. He was small for his age and had blonde hair and golden eyes. He got bored of his game and decided to run around for a little while. He ran into the local inn by mistake. He wasn't allowed in there because he was a heretic. His eyes labeled him as an outcast and the owner of the inn believed that he would scare people away. He was about to turn and run away when the owner grabbed his ear.

The boy let out a yelp of pain and surprise. The owner moved close to the now sobbing boy and spoke coldly in his ear. "You're not allowed in here boy. You should be thankful that your parents are so powerful, or I might have been tempted to kill you." The boy sobbed harder as he tried to break free of the man's hold. "Next time you come in here, I might not have the same restraint. Now go!" This was the first time that the boy had ever broken the rule, and he didn't want to do it again. He ran out of the inn and back to his home.

Days later, everybody was invited to a show in the local inn, everybody, that is, except for a small boy. He told his mother that the scary owner would kill him if he ever went in there again. His mother laughed and said that his imagination had run wild. After all, who could possibly want to kill a harmless three-year-old boy?

And so, the boy was dragged to the inn. The owner saw him when he came in. After a small talk with the boy's parents, the owner took the boy by the hand and led him to the bar, away from is parents. This was in fact, quite lucky for the boy. As the owner raised his hand to hit the boy, a large explosion distracted him. It had occurred in almost the exact spot that they had been just seconds before. Everyone in the immediate area had instantly been killed, the boy's parents included. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought that the big bang was part of the show.

The owner ran away. The boy didn't know where he was going, but he realized that he was free. He ran towards where his parents had been. "Mommy, daddy, where are you?" As he got closer to where his parents had been, he felt warm. He looked up and saw a wall of flames. He began to panic. His mother had always warned him to stay away from fire. She had said that it could hurt him. He was scared, but if his mother and father could be ok in the fire, couldn't he too? He took a deep breath and readied himself to take a step forward...

"What the hell are you doin'" He heard from behind him as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Do you want to die?" He turned to see a man with yellow hair and purple eyes.

"Mommy and daddy are in there." The boy explained. "If they can be ok, then so can I. I want to see my mommy." He tried to get away from the blonde man, but he was picked up. He was held in front of the man's face.

"What is your name?"

"Bryea" He replied.

"Well, Bryea, I don't think you'll be seeing your mommy or daddy anytime soon. That blast killed everyone around." He held Bryea to his chest and ran. The wall of flames moved and grew bigger.

"Lemme go! I wanna see mommy!" The boy began to cry. The man put him down but held onto him so that he couldn't run away.

"Your mommy is dead. You can't see her because she is gone." The boy began to cry again. The man sighed. "Bryea, how old are you?"

"Three, but I'm four in three days. How old are you?"

Another sighs. "I'm twenty-three."

"Wow, you're old. What's your name?" He asked, his parents temporarily forgotten about.

"Sanzo!" He looked behind him, seemingly startled by the voice that had called that name. A smaller man ran towards the blonde pair. He had brown hair and golden eyes. Bryea laughed and pointed.

"You have the same eyes as me! Are you a heretic too?"

The man smiled. "Yeah!" He turned to the other man. "Hey Sanzo, Hakkai said that he found out where it is."

"Where?" The man suddenly looked dangerous. This scared Bryea. He turned to the other man.

"I'm Bryea, who are you?"

"I'm Goku! Where are your parents?"

The blonde man answered for the child. "They were killed in the explosion." Goku's eyed widened in sympathy.

"Why does he look so happy?"

"I don't think he understands. He keeps asking to see his mom." The man looked at Bryea, understanding in his eyes. He turned back to Goku. "Where is Hakkai?"

The golden-eyed man gestured behind him at the flames. "He, Gojyo and Hakuryuu are helping with the fire. He sent me to find you."

"You go help with the fire. I'll take care of the little one." He said taking Bryea's hand in his own. "I'll be at the local library." With that, he took Bryea and walked away.

"So mister, what's your name?" The boy asked after a while.

"Sanzo. Do you have any other relatives that you could go stay with?"

Bryea shook his head. "Mommy and daddy said that they weren't really my mommy and daddy but they said that I came from another family. But I don't know what one." The boy seemed to always have a smile on his face. Why did Sanzo find this boy so familiar? The boy looked thoughtful for a moment then he grinned at Sanzo. "Hey mister Sanzo, I'm hungry." There! That was it! The look the boy gave him was identical to the one Goku gave him every time that he wanted food. This boy was nearly identical to the monkey demon.

Except for his blonde hair. The same blonde that Sanzo saw in the mirror. What the hell was going on? "You can have something to eat later, right now, we need to get you to a safe place and find someone who'll take care of you."

"Won't you?" Such a simple question from a small boy. A simple question, with a difficult answer. The rational part of Sanzo's mind reminded him that they were on a perilous journey that none of them are likely to survive, it wouldn't be prudent to take along a three year old boy. And yet, a part of him wanted to say yes, to take care of this boy, to make sure he would be safe from all harm. Why the hell was he feeling this way? It was as though this boy was his son. He felt the need to make sure he was safe and happy.

"Mister Sanzo?"

"We'll see. If nobody else will, I suppose I'll have to." That was one way to rationalize his decision. If nobody else would take the boy in, Hakkai wouldn't let him leave him behind... right?

The boy grinned. Then the grin disappeared as he saw a figure ahead of them. "Oh no." He tried to run, but Sanzo was holding his hand still. The figure grew bigger as it came closer.

"Well hello there boy." The boy whimpered and tried to hide behind Sanzo.

"Who are you?" Sanzo asked, picking up the boy. The child was trembling.

"I'm the boy's uncle."

"No you're not! You want to hurt me!" The boy screamed. Sanzo raised his eyebrows, not sure who to believe. Then he got a strong sense of danger from the man.

"You would hurt an innocent boy?" He asked.

"He is no boy! Just look at his eyes! There's nothing boyish about him!" The man tried to take a swing at the trembling boy, but an energy barrier stopped him. "What the-?"

"You really should pick on someone your own size." Hakkai said as he emerged from the cover of the shadows.

"Whoa mister! How did you do that!?" Bryea called clapping his hands. Hakkai smiled at the boy.

"It's magic." Hakkai said with a wink. "Wanna see what else I can do?" He asked the boy who nodded enthusiastically. Concentrating, Hakkai started to build up kii. "Well, if this man doesn't decide that now is the time to leave, you just might." This was a threat aimed at the other man. The man ran away, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get away.

Bryea seemed disappointed when Hakkai let the kii disappear.

"Well, hello there little one. What's your name?" Hakkai asked.

"Bryea. What's yours?" He said with a grin.

"I'm Hakkai." Replied the man.

"Can you show me how to do that magic?" He asked, awe in his voice.

Hakkai laughed. "Maybe later." He turned to Sanzo. "The fire is out. Twenty dead." He cast his eyes down in respect.

"My mommy will be wondering where I am." Bryea said. He turned to Sanzo. "Can we go back to mommy and daddy?"

The question was an innocent one from an innocent child. He just wanted to see his mother again. Sanzo didn't want to have to explain to him why he couldn't see his mother. "No."

"Why not?" The boy's lips wobbled. He was about to cry again.

"Because your mommy's not here anymore. She's gone to a better place now." Sanzo told the child.

"And daddy too?" The boy asked.

"And daddy too." Sanzo confirmed.

"Then why didn't they take me?" He sounded like he felt left out.

"Because it's not your turn. You have to stay here for a while before you can go there."

Hakkai was impressed. He wasn't expecting Sanzo to have such patience with the boy. He felt a presence beside him and turned to see Goku smiling at the sight ahead of him. Gojyo was looking surprised. It was a strange sight.

Sanzo was stood holding the boy and talking to him in a whisper. For the first time since any of them had met him, Sanzo seemed at piece. It was some sight. The light from the rising sun was reflecting off their identical blonde hair, making it look as though they were glowing. The boy had his legs wrapped around Sanzo's waist and his arms were around the man's neck. They turned to the three men watching them, and that's when they saw the resemblance.

Aside from the golden eyes, Bryea looked identical to Sanzo. The three of them gasped.

The boy frowned for a second before smiling sweetly at Sanzo. "I'm hungry." Sanzo smirked.

"Go ask Hakkai to make you something. We will be finding someone to look after you soon." Sanzo said, putting the boy down on the floor. Bryea ran to Hakkai.

"Mister Hakkai, mister Sanzo told me to ask you to make me some food." He said politely. Hakkai smiled.

"I shall make you some sandwiches." Hakkai said. "But first, we need to go shopping." He looked at Sanzo. "All our groceries were in the inn when it blew. I need the card." Sanzo handed the golden piece of plastic. Hakkai pushed Bryea towards Sanzo. "Stay with him for a while okay?"

"Hakkai...?" The question was also a warning.

"Find him a home." Hakkai said as he turned and walked away, dragging Gojyo with him. Goku was about to follow when Sanzo yelled after him,

"Goku, stay here! I need to talk with you." Confused, Goku did as he was told.

"Mister Sanzo, can't I stay with you?" Bryea asked walking to Sanzo and taking his hand.

Sanzo smiled sadly. "We're on a very dangerous mission."

"I could help!" Such innocence. Sanzo could remember when Goku was like that. He still couldn't figure out why the boy reminded him of the monkey so much.

"No, you can't."

"But I wanna help! I wanna stay with you!" He looked and sounded so much like Goku did when he first found him on that mountain. The small boy used the infamous puppy dog eye look. Sanzo could never say no to that face.

Fortunately, Goku could. "We won't be able to look after you. You're too young. You still have to go to school." He said. Truth be told, he was a little jealous of how much of Sanzo's attention the boy was getting.

"But mister Goku! I want to be able to help you. My mommy and daddy are gone, but you and mister Sanzo are traveling, so you might find them. I want to find them too. And maybe I'll find my real mommy and daddy." By this time, he was crying. Sanzo put his arms around the boy and picked him up.

"I tell you what." He picked Bryea up and held him, stroking his hair softly. "If nobody takes you in, we'll take you."

Goku was about to object, when he realized that Sanzo really didn't want to leave the boy alone in the world as ha had once been. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else.

Sanzo walked away carrying the boy. "Come on Goku!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Let's find this kid a home."

"So, Whadda ya think about the kid?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as they shopped.

"He looks a lot like Sanzo, but he acts like Goku. He seems to be a naturally happy child. I am a little worried about finding him a new home. He seems to have grown attached to Sanzo. I don't think he'll want to let him go, and we can't exactly take him along with us."

"Poor kid's lost his family and just wants a new one. He's got a bad choice in father figures." Gojyo selected a packet of cigarettes and put it in the shopping basket that Hakkai was carrying. He frowned as Hakkai put it back. "What the hell?"

"I don't think anyone in this town will take him. If there is to be a child among us, I will not let you poison him with these." He explained as he selected two packets of nicotine patches. "You will use these instead. And Sanzo will do the same." He picked up only half the usual amount of beer. "You won't drink as much of this either." He said.

"But-"

"No buts. If there is to be a child around, you must set an example. Oh, and that reminds me," He bought an empty jar. "Whenever you swear, you have to put a cigarette in here. When you run out, you have to put money in. Sanzo, Goku and I will do the same. If the boy starts to swear, I will blame you." That said, he paid for the goods and walked out of the shop. He entered one across the street and bought some toys for the Bryea.

Then he met up with Gojyo, who was staring at the cigarettes in the shop as though they had bit him, and they went to find Sanzo, Goku and Bryea.

"No! That's mine!" For a small boy, he most certainly had a loud voice. "Give it back monkey!" and he'd been around Gojyo.

"Not a chance! I saw it first! It's mine!" Goku responded.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

With one swoop, Hakkai defused the argument. "Neither of you will get it. If you can't settle this, _I'll_ eat it." The two golden-eyed boys looked outraged.

Bryea looked thoughtful for a few seconds before turning back to Goku. "We can split it. 50/50." Goku agreed and went to cut the meat bun, but found that it wasn't there. They looked accusingly at Hakkai and Hakuryuu, trying to decide which they wanted to blame. Their accusations turned to Sanzo when he belched loudly.

"It was you!" Goku yelled.

And thus, another argument commenced. By the end of it, Goku was sat on the floor being hit by the dreaded paper fan those things hurt! and Bryea was on the floor in a fit of giggles. Hakkai smiled as Gojyo joined in. He helped Bryea get back onto the chair he had fallen from and looked him over.

In the two weeks that the boy had been with them, he'd grown a lot taller. He was a little more out going also. Hakkai noted that he was always close to Sanzo and Goku.

Nobody had wanted to take the boy in after his parents had died. None of them could see that Bryea was a harmless fun loving boy. All they saw was the golden eyes. He was a heretic. They clamed that he could do inhumanly things, that he was not a boy in the least. Many named him as the devil's spawn. The fact that he was adopted didn't help. No one knew where he came from, or who he was. All they knew was that he was different, and for that, they hated him.

He had long since accepted the fact that he wouldn't see his mother or father again in a 'long time' as Sanzo described it. He figured, that as long as they waited for him, he could be patient. Hakkai could tell that the boy was smart, smarter than he should be.

"Hey Hakkai," That was another thing. After a few days, the entire group had gotten sick of him calling them all 'mister' and told him to call them by their names. It took a while, but the boy got used to it.

"Yes Bryea?"

"Can you teach me stuff? I wanna learn things, and I know that you teach Goku. I wanna learn too." He pointed at the menu that was sitting on the table. "I wanna be able to read and write." Hakkai smiled. \

"Alright, I can teach you some things, but I will have to teach you at different times from Goku." Bryea nodded.

"Yeah! Did you hear that Sanzo-chichi!? Hakkai said that he would teach me!"

"What did he just call you?" Goku asked as he and Gojyo burst out laughing. Sanzo went red/pale and said nothing.

"What's so funny?" Bryea asked innocently.

"You just called him 'Sanzo-chichi'." Gojyo said between laughs. "That makes him sound old."

"Do you really think of Sanzo as your father?" Hakkai asked the boy.

Bryea nodded. "He's much more like my daddy than my daddy was." He suddenly looked fearful. "Have I done wrong?" He asked.

"No." Sanzo surprised everyone by saying. "If you want to call me that, you can, but you must remember that I'm not your father. I don't even come close." He put his hand on Bryea's head. "You're a very special boy, Bryea, you need a better father than I can be. Now it's time for your nap."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"You will be soon enough." They had learned the hard way what happened when Bryea didn't get his midday nap. He got very short tempered and acted very much like Sanzo did all the time.

As Hakkai observed the two blondes, he wondered, not for the first time, if those two really were related in some way. Sanzo led the boy out of the restaurant and Hakkai sent Hakuryuu after them.

"Give them a place to rest." He told the small dragon. Hakuryuu cheeped a response before following Sanzo and Bryea.

"What do you remember of your real parents?" Sanzo asked the boy as they sat in Jeep.

"I don't. I remember a woman saying that she was my great aunt, and that I was very special. She said I was created by the gods for her nephew. She said I was made with DNA from him and one of his friends." The boy yawned. "I was very small at the time. I can't remember much about it, but she kept saying that my real daddy used to be called Konzen." With that, he fell asleep, leaving Sanzo to wonder about what the boy had said.

Sanzo had once been told about his past life. The merciful goddess had come down to Earth and was bored, so she had decided to tell her nephew about his past. Or so that's what she had told him. She had also mentioned that he was originally named Konzen. Coincidence, surely. This boy couldn't _really_ be his son... could he?

Sanzo was sat on the seat beside Bryea, contemplating what he had just heard. Bryea was his son, the son of Genjyo Sanzo. Was that even possible? What was it that he had said? _'She said I was made with DNA from him and one of his friends.' _DNA? Had the goddess _made _him? What kind of child hood was that? And who was the friend that his DNA had been mixed with? Deep down, Sanzo already knew. The look in the boy's eyes when he complained of hunger, the energy the boy had, it all lead to one conclusion.

Goku.

The morning found the Sanzo party once again on the road. The five people were sat in their usual seats, with Hakkai and Sanzo in the front, and the other three in the back, squabbling.

"Shut the hell up!" Sanzo roared, not for the first time. He aimed his gun in the air. "I can't hear myself think with you three making so much noise!"

As usual, Goku and Gojyo slumped down in their seats and Bryea giggled into his hands, causing Sanzo to smile slightly.

"Hey look! There's someone out there!" Bryea said pointing.

"I see no-one." Hakkai said.

"Me either," Goku agreed.

"Must be your imagination." Gojyo ruffled Bryea's blonde hair.

A short time passed before,

"Holy shit, he was right!" Gojyo stood in his seat. "There's someone out there."

"He looks familiar. From here, he looks like... Hey it _is_!" Goku looked at the figure that was slowly growing in size.

"Kougaiji-Ikkou!" Sanzo growled from his front seat.

Hakkai pulled Hakuryuu to a stop.

"Hiya!" Lirrin yelled jumping up and down, waving.

Bryea stared at her, then turned to Goku. "Why do bits of her keep moving?" He asked innocently, causing Goku and Lirrin to blush.

"It's not _my_ fault they're big." She pouted.

Kougaiji snarled, "Stop staring at my sister."

"He's just a kid, leave him alone." Sanzo said.

"Well hello there little one." Yeone smiled at Bryea and waved at him. "What's your name?"

"Bryea. What's your name?" The boy tried to get out of the jeep but was stopped by Sanzo picking him up and putting him back in his seat.

"Stay here, okay?" He asked softly.

"Okay. But later can we play? This is boring." The boy took his seat, his golden eyes pleading with Sanzo.

"Alright, when we get to the next town, I promise I'll play with you." With that said, Sanzo left the boy in Jeep and walked to where the two groups had assembled.

Kougaiji looked at him and sighed boardly. "The maten scriptures?" He held out his hand for the scriptures, even knowing that he wouldn't be given them. Instead, he was answered with a gun in his face. "Then shall we?" Fire surrounded his closed fist.

The fight was about to begin, when a movement caught the corner of both men's eyes. Luckily, Hakkai was faster than Kougaiji. He jumped in the way of the fire that Kougaiji had sent towards the movement, and erected a barrier to protect the small boy that had run towards them.

"What the hell!" Sanzo yelled in shock. Having just found the boy, he really didn't want to loose him again.

"You should be more careful around children." Hakkai was angry, he turned to Bryea. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide.

"I told you to stay in the Jeep!" Sanzo told him, the enemies temporarily forgotten about. The tiny boy mutely pointed at the small dragon that was flying above their heads in tight circles, chirping happily. Sanzo turned back to Kougaiji and his team who were looking relieved. "And you," He said, lowering his voice to a dangerous level "leave my son the hell alone." Silence followed his cold warning. It reached a point where it was deafening. After several seconds, Bryea managed to edge his way past a shocked Hakkai.

"Sanzo-chichi, can we go now? I'm hungry." The small boy tugged on Sanzo's sleeve. He couldn't understand why everyone was acting strangely. Sanzo turned and smiled at him.

He glared at Kougaiji. "You ever lay a finger on him and I swear you will live just long enough to regret it. We can finish this later." He picked up Bryea, his expression softening as his eyes fell on the boy. "We can go now. We'll eat in the next town." With one last glare at Kougaiji, he walked away, his team following him, confused looks on their faces.

When they were finally out of earshot of the enemy, Hakkai finally asked.

"Sanzo, about what you said back there, is Bryea really your son?"

"Yeah." He said, looking down at the small boy that was asleep in his arms. He explained what the boy said.

"He was created by mixing your DNA with the DNA from one of us? Who?" Goku asked.

"Did you notice what color his eyes were?" Hakkai and Gojyo gasped.

"But shouldn't he have red hair, being a half blood?" Gojyo asked.

"Who is it? Who's his other dad?" Goku asked, completely oblivious to what was obvious. The others ignored his question.

"It doesn't work like that. He'd only have red hair if I was completely human." Sanzo said.

"Wait, your not human?" Goku asked, his earlier question forgotten about for the moment.

Sanzo shook his head. "No. I'm a half-breed myself. My mother was human, but my father was the brother of the merciful goddess." He said it simply, as though it was the most well known fact in the world.

"You're part _god_!?" Gojyo nearly fainted from shock.

"Half." Sanzo admitted.

"Awesome!" Goku exclaimed. "So who's Bryea's other father?"

"Baka. Even you should be able to figure _that_ out."

Goku thought for a moment but ultimately gave up. "Just tell me." He whined.

"We'll let you figure it out." Sanzo said, noticing the boy was waking up. Golden eyes met purple ones as the boy looked up.

"Sanzo-chichi, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" He blinked and a puppy-dog look came into his eyes. "Please."

Sanzo smiled slightly. "In the next town." He promised. The boy grinned.

"Yeah! I'm real hungry!"

Gojyo smirked. Hakkai smiled slightly. Goku looked at the boy and grinned too. "You sound like me!" His grin disappeared and he looked at the boy in wonder. He fainted.

"Goku?" Gojyo prodded him with a finger, trying to wake him. He smirked. "I think he figured it out. Damn monkeys' to stupid for his own good."

"I wonder why she chose you and Goku." Hakkai said from his seat in the front. "It seems an odd combination."

"Not at all." Sanzo contradicted. "He's the monkey king, a powerful sage."

"And you are the merciful goddess' nephew." Hakkai said with a smile. "It still makes no sense."

Sanzo smirked. "Well, technically, I'm the god of romance."

Gojyo snorted then laughed. "You? The god of romance?" He laughed even harder.

"Yes." Sanzo smiled at Bryea. "And he, he is the god of destruction."

That made Gojyo laugh even harder. Hakkai joined in, chuckling slightly.

Bryea looked around at the two men with a small scowl. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"We're not. We're laughing with you." Hakkai tried to make the boy feel better.

Goku woke up with a groan. "Hakkai, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too!" Bryea agreed. Goku smiled at the boy. Suddenly, the Jeep stopped. All eyes moved forward.

The merciful goddess was stood in the middle of the road.

"Hello."

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo asked coldly.

"Manners." She scolded. "What kind of example are you setting for your son?"

"Go away."

"No."

Sanzo aimed his gun at the merciful goddess. "Go away." He repeated. She sighed.

"Fine, but not until I've warned you. Your son is the second most powerful being. Don't get him too angry. Should he use his strongest attack, it'd kill him." Then, she disappeared.

The Sanzo party waited for Bryea to fall asleep before they discussed what the goddess had said.

"The _second _ most powerful being? I wonder who the most powerful being is." Gojyo thought aloud.

"That's easy." Hakkai said. "If he is the second most powerful being, wouldn't it stand to reason that one of his parents would be the most powerful?"

"Yeah... So _Sanzo_ then?" Gojyo asked disbelievingly.

Sanzo snickered. "Try again."

"Huh?"

Goku looked at Sanzo, confusion in his golden eyes. "Are you saying that _I'm_ the most powerful being?" He laughed.

"That's ridiculous!" Gojyo insisted. Goku scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're just a monkey." Gojyo replied calmly.

"Don't call me that!"

"Monkey, monkey, monkey, monkey!" He chanted.

"Stop it you damn water sprite!"

And with that, they once again began to argue.

Sanzo and Hakkai ignored them, like usual. "So Goku is the most powerful being?"

Sanzo nodded. "Why do you think he was locked up for so long? The gods were afraid of him. I'm the only one they trust to keep him 'human'."

"You serious?" Gojyo asked, ignoring Goku for a second.

Sanzo nodded. "Completely. They didn't bother telling me that though."

"You know, ever since we found Bryea, you've been different." Hakkai pointed out as Bryea woke up. He began to play with Goku.

"I've been thinking."

"About?" Gojyo asked. "It's gotta be important, or you wouldn't hurt yourself trying to think."

"You're confusing me with you. I was thinking about Goku, if you must know."

"Why?" What've you been thinking?" Gojyo asked, his perverted mind going into overdrive.

"Goku was born from the earth, he lived up in heaven until he got kicked out for making too much of a mess. He's a natural troublemaker. I'm just wondering if Bryea will be like him."

"Or will he be like you?" Hakkai asked softly, looking at the boy who was busy being taught how to climb a tree. Goku caught him as he fell from a low branch.

Sanzo smiled, his eyes never leaving the boy. "I don't think he'll be like me. I grew up alone. But he won't. He'll have two parents."

Hakkai smiled as Sanzo walked towards his new family.

"Don't let my son get hurt!" Sanzo yelled at Goku. He pulled Bryea out of Goku's arms and held the giggling child close. "Are you alright?" He asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah! Goku-chichi was teaching me how to climb trees!" The young blonde struggled out of his father's arms and ran back to the tree. He began to climb again. Goku smiled at Sanzo and moved so that he was stood below his son.

"He's my son too." He pointed out. "Do you think that I'll let him get hurt?"

The boy slipped again and this time it was Sanzo that caught him. "I gotcha." He said. The youngster giggled again and struggled to get away so that he could try it again. However this time, Sanzo did not let him go so easy.

"Let's give it a rest for a while and get something to eat, hmm?" He said, knowing that those words would make both of the golden-eyed boys jump for joy.

They ran back to the jeep and began to bug Hakkai for food. Laughing, the brunette complied with their demands.

Sanzo spent most of lunch observing Goku and their son. It still seemed strange to him. Never in a million years did he think that he would be a father.

"Goku-chichi! That's my meat roll!" The young blonde yelled, causing Sanzo to smile softly.

"You love them both don't you?" Hakkai asked, coming to stand beside Sanzo, a small smile on his own face. Sanzo nodded. If it had been anyone else, Sanzo would've probably shot at them, but this was Hakkai, the mother of the group.

"Yeah,"

"We love you too!" Bryea called from his seat at the table.

"Damn, he inherited Goku's hearing." Sanzo whispered under his breath. He looked at Goku who smiled at him in a knowing way. "Shit." He smiled at Goku nervously. "Excuse me." He said to Hakkai and walked to the others.

"Goku," He said, pulling the golden-eyed demon away from the others, "We have to talk." He dragged Goku away from the group and behind the tree. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he pushed Goku into the tree and lent towards him.

Goku held his breath; the blonde man was really close. He felt his heart miss several beats before doubling its speed. He began to breathe again but now he was breathing faster than usual. Sanzo moved closer and closer to him, one arm still pinning him against the tree. When his face was less than a centimetre away, Sanzo stopped, a smirk on his face.

"Do you want this?" He asked seductively. Goku nodded, still breathing faster than usual.

Sanzo smiled slightly as he closed the gap between them. His lips were millimetres from Goku's when a voice called out. "Am I interrupting something?"

It was Gojyo. Sanzo jumped back from Goku as if he had been electrocuted. Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Goku turned angrily to Gojyo. "Yeah!" He said. "Sanzo was about to kiss me, now fuck off so he can get on with it."

Sanzo turned red at Goku's comment, and decided to make one of his own. "Get lost Gojyo. We're busy."

"I can see that."

"Fuck off." Goku repeated. Gojyo turned to leave.

"By the way, Bryea is looking for you." With that parting warning, Gojyo left.

Without warning, Sanzo slammed Goku into the tree, his lips pressed against the monkey boy's. When Sanzo ran his tongue over his bottom lip, Goku opened his mouth to grant him access. He moaned as Sanzo thrust his tongue into his mouth. His arms went to circle Sanzo's neck and he pulled him closer.

As engrossed in each other as they were, the two didn't notice a small boy walking up to them until he spoke. "Sanzo-chichi, why are you hurting Goku-chichi?" Bryea asked in a small, timid voice.

Sanzo and Goku broke the kiss and looked at their son. "I wasn't." Sanzo said, panting slightly after the kiss. "It's called kissing." He explained. "You'll understand when you're older."

"But you were hurting him." The young boy was close to tears.

"No he wasn't." Goku said, crouching next to Bryea. "It's fun." He said. "I like doing that with him."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah!" Goku nodded.

"Yay! If it's fun, can I do it some time?" The boy was grinning now, all traces of his unhappiness just seconds ago had vanished.

"Uh, well, when you're older, I'm sure someone will do it with you. But it's something you only do with a special person. Someone who is a … special kind of special…" Goku tried to explain.

Sanzo chuckled softly. "Something like that."

"But you're special." The boy was having trouble grasping the situation. "So how come you won't do it with me?"

"Because you have to be a different kind of special." Sanzo couldn't believe that he was giving this kind of talk to a young boy. Never in a million years did he expect to have to explain this. "Go ask Hakkai." He decided to take the easy way out and pass the explanation to someone else.

The young boy nodded and ran off towards where Hakkai and Gojyo were. From the corner of his eye, Sanzo caught Goku staring at him, a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're smiling." He hadn't realized it until the words were spoken, but Goku was right, he was smiling. He tried to wipe the smile off his face, but it didn't work. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot. Finally, Goku burst out laughing.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah! You just look so cute when you smile like that."

Cute? When the hell had that word been used to describe him? Sanzo blushed at the complement, but managed to hide his smile with a scowl. "Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean you can call me cute."

Still grinning, Goku moved closer to Sanzo and snaked his arms around the taller man's neck. He was surprised to feel arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "Can we do it again?"

His only answer was a smirk. Taking that as a yes, he moved closer still and placed a kiss on Sanzo's lips.

Meanwhile, Hakkai was being observed as he told Bryea just what exactly a kiss was. Sipping his beer, Gojyo watched with a smile as the brunette interacted with the child.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, Gojyo found the sight comfortingly domestic. It seemed that Bryea's arrival into their lives was a good thing, He had calmed the party down somewhat and they were arguing less and less. Sanzo was making out with Goku for shits sake.

Gojyo nodded to himself. Yeah, having the kid around was a good thing. Hopefully it would stay like that for a long time.

THE END

A/N Okay, okay, I know that this is a really sucky story, go ahead and tell me so. If anyone wants to take the idea and carry it on, by all means do so, just tell me before you do. Remember that this was written at about three o'clock in the morning and my brain wasn't functioning very well…


End file.
